


Revenge Through Sex

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Computer Viruses, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Riding, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: Heero shouldn't have let Duo use his laptop.  The others go out, and come home to find Heero grieving over his broken laptop.  What better form of revenge than keeping Duo awake all night with loud sex with Wufei?





	Revenge Through Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelleian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/gifts).



> Slightly crack-y, a bit out of character possibly. This fic all spawned from a conversation with a certain someone on Tumblr. It's all her fault, and I pushed myself to write this, because neither of these guys are easy for me to write! Hope you love it babe!

It had been Duo’s burning desire to get out of the house that had prompted the trip, or so Heero would say when he looked back at that day. He’d whined, pleaded, and cajoled until Quatre had relented. It was obvious the blonde pilot had a fond spot for the braided boy. Though, as far as Heero could observe, it was a different sort of fondness than what Quatre felt for Trowa. Was it really possible for someone to be fond of more than one person in such a manner? Or, was he reading too much into it, and Quatre only had that soft spot for the pilot with hair over one eye. And, that apparent fondness for Duo was just friendship or camaraderie?

Heero kept a log of all these different interactions. In a roundabout way, it helped him be more connected to his fellow pilots. It made him feel like he was an active part of the group, breaking down body language, like he was in the thick of the action himself. J would probably throw a fit if he knew, thinking that things hadn’t quite worked the way they had been planned. But, Heero wouldn’t lose the humanity he’d gained from these other boys for anything. Not even for the greater good of the mission.

He was digressing, eyes tracking the other four as they moved around in the living room, all of them trying to talk at once. It was a cacophony of noise, but it was comforting. It meant there were still people around, still trying to live normal lives. Or, in their case, as close to normal as they could get.

“C’mon Quat, please?! We’re all going crazy here! Except Heero. He’s like… A cat. Content wherever he is. Please! I’m clawing the walls!” Duo wailed in his over-reaction.

“Calm down Maxwell. It’s not like there aren’t things to do here. You just need to buckle down and commit,” Wufei retorted, probably with an eyeroll.

“Books, tv, and manual labor. Yeah, there’s a killer time Fei,” Duo shot back, probably putting his hands on his hips and leaning forward.

Maybe he should get up from his spot on the couch and go watch. That was better than trying to imagine what was going on in the other room. He was only guessing at their actions, based on what he knew of previous interactions, and what they were saying.

“Alright, enough,” Quatre jumped in, clearly done with the conversation not progressing in a more constructive manner. “We just have to go somewhere without a lot of security cameras. That’s all. That rules out shopping. But leaves open movies, mom and pop places. There’s plenty to do, it’s just a matter of figuring it out.”

Trowa remained silent during the exchange, clearly planning to go along with whatever the rest of the group decided to do. He was like a duck in a pond. Just let everything roll off his back like water. Heero half tuned out the rest of their discussion. He wasn’t going to go anyway, so it didn’t really matter to him where they wound up going. But, a few minutes later there was a triumphant whoop from the dining room, and they’d clearly reached a decision.

“Just ack like teenagers. No drawing attention to ourselves,” Quatre warned, his voice just like a mother hen, always concerned, never able to relax.

His fellow pilots trooped through the door, heading for their shared rooms to change into something other than their usual. Just another layer of protection. Quatre stood in the living room, to the side of the couch, staring at Heero with a nervous little smile across his face. The blonde stood there, almost twisting his foot, like he didn’t know how or what to say.

“Did you want to come out with us Heero?” He asked, voice quiet and gentle, like they’d all come to expect from him.

It was soothing to hear Quatre talk. Heero could listen to him talk for hours with his eyes closed, listening to the nuances of his voice, the lilt when he got passionate about something. Quatre was one of the pilots Heero didn’t mind being paired up with for missions. Though he supposed he could work with any of them, and they all had their pros and cons.

“No. I’ll just ruin the mood. You guys go have fun. I’ve got work to do,” he replied, only sparing a furtive glance up from his laptop screen at the blonde.

“Alright. I didn’t want to leave you out, just in case,” Quatre said, rolling his shoulders in his elegant version of a shrug.

Then he was gone, and Heero was left in blissful silence for a few minutes while they got ready go to out. However, he wasn’t prepared for what emerged a short time later from the bedrooms. Clearly, they’d decided to not go with the ‘normal teenager’ thing. They looked like they were going out to a club, or something else equally full of debauchery. They’d all poured themselves into jeans in various shades that looked painted on. With half his face hidden by the screen, he allowed his ice blue eyes to wander over long legs, slim hips. Asses to die for, that weren’t hidden by looser clothing, or forced into cockpit seats. He swallowed once, eventually drawing his eyes upward. Trowa was silently handing out fake ids with slightly older than their current ages, quizzing each of them in turn to make sure they wouldn’t get busted.

Now that he’d taken careful stock of their lower halves, he found it more than acceptable to move up to the top. Duo had stuck with his all black theme, and had put on a simple black tank top, though the fabric looked a little shimmery, in the right lighting. Trowa had gone for black as well, though his shirt was clearly plain, with no shimmer. Quatre had gone for a polo in a rich green, the collar folded down and pristine, hanging loose over his jeans. If he lifted his arms, he was going to be showing off a strip of skin that would have people drooling almost instantly, and all over him. Wufei was the shocker. Someone had convinced him to wear his hair down, and it hung there, inky black against the light blue t-shirt he’d found. The shirt was fitted, conformed to every angle on Wufei’s torso. He had to keep his jaw shut so he wouldn’t drool onto his keyboard. It was different from seeing him in his usual blue tank top. With a t-shirt, his arms weren’t as bare, and the obvious muscle definition was there, if Heero could judge by the way the shirt seemed to almost strain at the arms.

Only Wufei seemed to pick up on his not so casual observance. But, he didn’t say anything. Just flashed Heero a quick upturn of his lips before he turned back to Trowa, giving Heero a view of his ass. He took one last look before he dropped his eyes to the screen, just before Duo turned around, flouncing over, his braid flying behind him.

“You su-ure you don’t wanna come, you stick in the mud?” He asked, batting his eyes at Heero, like it would make his resolve crumble.

“I’m fine. I’ll hold down the fort. I’m sure you’ll have enough fun for yourself, and me.”

“Whatever grandpa,” Duo quipped, spinning away, the end of his braid smacking the back of Heero’s laptop.

They were gone only moments later, the house falling into silence after their departure. Leaning back against the couch, he sighed in relief. Having the chance to stare at all his friends in such a way had given him an interesting issue. He was hard inside his spandex, and his laptop was resting on it rather uncomfortably. But, he had work to do. So, he stamped down on his arousal and shoved it to the side and fired up the programs he needed to work.

Or, he tried to.

He’d clicked on one thing and suddenly, he was inundated with popups. One after another, they kept coming, until they’d spread across his screen like hundreds of ants. He powered the machine down and rebooted it. It happened again. Heero forced another shutdown, this time booted the device up in safe mode. That didn’t work either. He could feel his body heating as anger filled him, starting in the tips of his toes and climbing higher. Consuming in him a blinding hot rage. He made one last attempt, trying to boot up in safe mode, from an earlier point in the system. He ran through the entire process, making sure he’d done everything right. Double checking everything he typed before he entered it. Each attempt took longer and longer, until he’d been working at it for three hours. One last try…

When he’d finally finished, he tried to open the internet. A million popups.

Heero wasn’t normally one to give in to bursts of emotion. But, this time he felt justified. He let out a low scream of rage, setting his laptop down. He wanted to break it. But, he could salvage it for parts, he’d have to get a new hard drive. Which meant he’d lost everything. He could probably recover some of the data at some point, but he needed a working hard drive. But, everything. From mission logs and reports, to intel he’d gathered for possible missions. His running observations on his fellow pilots. He tried to think about what could have happened. How he could have gotten a virus so bad that it rendered him as useless as a newborn kitten.

Running his hands through his hair, he tugged large handfuls of his hair until he felt the pain in his scalp. That burst of pain had awakened his memory. He’d let Duo borrow his laptop the other day. He’d been busy, and Duo had begged him. Flashed those violet eyes with a puppy dog look, and Heero had acquiesced. Just to get Duo out of his hair. With a whoop of joy, Duo had snagged the laptop and its cord, and scampered off to the room he shared with Heero. Heero hadn’t used it until tonight. So whatever Duo had done to it… He’d kill him. 

The longer he thought about it, the angrier he got. Before he knew it, that haze of red-hot rage had over taken him. The only thing that he had besides Wing was that laptop, and Duo had ruined it. He had startling moments of clarity as he worked out his rage on inanimate objects. He’d snap out of it after he’d put his fist through a wall and was shaking plaster dust from his hand, brushing it away on his spandex. Then, he’d lose time again, and only come to when he felt a sliver of glass in his hand from where he’d thrown it at something and fragments had bounced back with the force of the throw. 

By the time he’d run out of steam, the living room was in shambles. Holes in the wall, broken glass on the floor. It looked like Oz had come through and ransacked the place. It was going to take a lot of time, and a hefty amount of money to fix the furniture and everything. He collapsed to the floor in the middle of the mess, trying to keep himself together. He looked utterly miserable, and he put his head in his hands, trying to rationalize, and just calm himself.

There was noise, and the rest of the pilots filed into the house, talking and laughing. Wufei was in front and crossed into the living room, stopping short. Duo shoved him aside so he could get in, his jaw hitting the floor, leaving him at a loss of words for once in his life. Trowa brought up the rear, with willowy arms wrapped around his neck, Quatre straddling him in a piggy back ride, his cheeks a fire-y pink. Clearly, he’d had fun. Heero knew he looked like a hot mess.

“Oh! Are we gonna leave the house ransacked? That will be fun!” Quatre chirped from Trowa’s back, dissolving into a fit of giggles at the idea.

“No Quat. Heero’s having a bad night. What happened?” Trowa asked, clearly looking concerned and wanting to approach, but half afraid of what trouble Quatre would get into if he put the blonde down on the floor.

Heero looked at them, and when his eyes landed on Duo, he felt that rage rising again. He was angry and hell bent on revenge. But, he was also staring at Wufei, and there was something there. He’d thought about him after they’d first left, before the laptop incident. So, now half his rage seemed to be morphing into arousal, all for the raven-haired pilot on his right.

“Duo broke my laptop. I can’t save it,” he finally managed to tumble out.

“Eh?” Duo asked, cocking his head to the side, fixing Heero with a quizzical stare.

“It’s full of viruses that I can’t get rid of! It was fine until I let you use it! You broke it!” He shouted, proud that he’d kept his voice even, and relatively free of emotion.

Four pairs of eyes turned to Duo, who threw up his hands in defense of himself.

“I didn’t mean to! I was just being a teenage guy and looking at porn. I didn’t know it would kill the laptop! The damned thing is as indestructible as HE is!” Duo stammered, point at Heero as he finished speaking.

Heero used the floor to push himself up, his eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at Duo. He’d get him later. Payback was a bitch, and revenge was best served cold. While he was glaring at Duo, his voice was for Wufei. Really, he was ignoring the others, all in favor of him.

“Fei… Your room. Now,” Heero growled.

Wufei cocked an eyebrow at him. “Why me…?”

“Because I need to fuck. I’m frustrated and need to fuck you,” Heero shot back, as if the answer was that obvious and that simple.

“I’m not your boyfriend you know,” Wufei shot back, hands on his hips as he leant forward, though his face held a tinge of pink, like he was playing hard to get.

The act didn’t last long. Before Duo or Trowa could react, Heero had stalked across the debris on the floor to grab the back of Wufei’s head, smashing their lips together. Their teeth clacked together, and Heero let out a low moan. Behind Wufei, he could feel the shock radiating off Trowa and Duo in waves, while Quatre was clapping for them. Little bastard had probably known since the first time they’d done this.

“Not yet you’re not,” Heero growled out as he pulled away, his fingers firmly tangled in Wufei’s hair.

With that grip, he threw a hand up in a wave and half dragged, half led Wufei to the other man’s room, closing the door behind them and locking it. Not that the others didn’t know what they were doing, but the illusion of privacy was nice. Blissfully alone, Heero pulled Wufei in for another scorching kiss, their tongues battling between them. His mouth kept Wufei distracted, while his fingers went to work on Wufei’s pants, popping the button on those practically painted on jeans, feeling the heat emanating off Wufei’s groin from that action alone. His mouth pulled away, hips pinning Wufei to the wall as he peppered kisses down the other’s jaw to his neck. He nipped at his throat, careful to avoid marking him that high up. He worked those jeans down until the fell with the help of gravity, and Wufei kicked them away. Heero ground his clothed lower body against Wufei, watching with sadistic delight as he arched into the feeling, rutting his hips against Heero in a desperate search of friction and attention.

“I… Thought we weren’t going to do this with the others around,” Wufei finally managed to gasp out, his pupils blown wide with arousal.

“Don’t care anymore. They’d figure it out eventually. Winner already seemed to know,” Heero responded, pulling his body away, grabbing Wufei by the arm and forcing him to the bed.

Wufei landed with a thump, bouncing once on the mattress once, leaning on his elbows to watch Heero’s approach. Heero was methodical, slipping out of his tank top then shimmying out of his shorts and dropping everything onto the floor. He crawled onto the bed over Wufei, hoovering there for a moment before he dropped his weight like a rock into the water. Their bodies connected from thigh to chest, and Wufei let loose a throaty moan that was too loud in the small room, echoing off the walls. Heero bent his neck down to suck on one of his nipples, and was rewarded with another howling moan.

Wufei was a screamer, and that was why they hadn’t slept together around the other pilots. Because the moment they started, Wufei was too loud for his own good.

The lube lay off to the side, in the back of the nightstand drawer, and he fumbled blindly for it, keeping his mouth licking and nibbling at Wufei’s nipple through his shirt, ignoring the slightly awkward taste of cotton. When he finally found the bottle, he switched nipples, tormenting the other one to the same degree, tugging on it gently with his teeth until it was pebbled and the shirt was just as wet from his attentions. He popped the cap on the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He warmed it for a moment, just to be nice. He wasn’t interested in being cruel, because he did like Wufei. And, they did this so well together. Running a finger down between Wufei’s spread legs, he found his hole and teased at it with butterfly-soft touches against it. His ears perked up, hearing a muffled cry from somewhere else in the house, and he could only assume that Trowa and Quatre were in a similar state.

“I bet you can be just as loud as Quatre,” he goaded. 

“You’re on Yuy. Don’t go easy on me,” Wufei purred, already looking well fucked, and they hadn’t even started yet.

In the back of his mind, Heero knew this was just the beginning of his revenge on Duo. With both pairs of them being loud, he’d have no escape. His finger pressed inward, breaching Wufei’s body, drawing another low moan from his lover. That was what he wanted. To get him so worked up that he couldn’t keep his cries in. Though he didn’t know how long he was going to last, with how pent up he’d been, then all his emotions driving him up a proverbial wall. Thank god for teenage refractory periods.

He prepped Wufei ruthlessly, plunging his finger inside his tight heat until he’d loosened enough to add in a second one. As he worked Wufei open, he used his other hand to touch him, caressing everywhere. Down the length of his throat, scratching with blunt nails at his chest through his shirt. Across the angle of a hip. He wanted to work the other male into a frenzy, until he was begging and desperate for everything Heero was going to give him.

“Enough. Enough Heero,” Wufei panted out, looking at him with pleading eyes, his body arching up into Heero’s fingers, greedily sucking them into his body.

“Louder. Want them all to hear you beg for it,” Heero growled, leaning down to bite at Wufei’s hip, leaving a ring of teeth marks on the jut of his hipbone.

It didn’t hurt, but he let out a sharp yelp just the same. Just to stroke Heero’s ego. He enjoyed being indulged. As much as his pride hated to give in, he knew Heero would be merciless. Would tease him, work him to the edge only to reel him back in and drop him back down. Then build him back up. Over and over, until he was a mess of nerves, begging for release. Promising anything from the sun to the heavens, if only he could finally obtain release. Both were amazing, but tonight, right now, Wufei didn’t have the patience for that. He didn’t have hours to spend riding the tides of pleasure, and just by the look of starvation on Heero’s face, he didn’t think the Wing pilot could last that long either.

Drawing in a deep breath, he closed his eyes to staunch some of the embarrassment he was going to be feeling. When he exhaled, he knew he was loud, knew it was probably reverberating across the house.

“Fuck me Heero!”

Heero’s lips curled into a smirk, and he slipped his fingers from Wufei’s body, immediately grabbing the bottle of lube to drip some onto his cock. He smoothed it over his length with long strokes, watching Wufei, as the other man watched him. When he was ready, he wiped his hand on the sheet beside his leg, and took hold of Wufei’s right ankle, resting it on his shoulder, opening him up even wider. Heero looked down between Wufei’s splayed legs. Took in the sight of his hard and slightly leaking cock. The way his hole clenched and fluttered, almost as if it was calling out to him, begging to be taken.

It was his undoing, and he held the base of his cock tightly, carefully nudging the tip of his cock against that waiting hole. He canted his hips forward, watching with delight as the head of his cock was slowly swallowed up by Wufei’s body. He gave it a moment once it was in a bit past the head, and that sadistic smile was back on his face. It was the only warning he gave Wufei before he shoved his hips forward again, burying the rest of his length inside his lover’s body.

Wufei screamed again, from shock as he was split open in way he hadn’t quite felt before. They’d had sex before. They’d been in a rush, and had done it with the bare minimum of prep. Those times, Heero was always careful with him. Slow, allowing his body to adjust to the feeling of being filled in a way he wasn’t used to doing. This time, he’d forced his way in and just began to fuck him.

It was hard and brutal. Fast and dirty, for no reason other than Heero was frustrated, and wanted to do things his way. All Wufei could do was brace his hands against the headboard to prevent sliding up the bed and smacking the top of his head into the wood as Heero rutted into him. And, he kept up a steady barrage of shouts and moans, tossing his head from side to side to dislodge the hair stuck to his face with sweat. Wufei couldn’t tell if Heero was avoiding his prostate on purpose or not. Yes, being rutted into like they were nothing but a pair of animals felt mind numbingly good, but Wufei wasn’t enjoying it as much as Heero. Right in this moment was all for Heero.

To prove Wufei’s mental point, Heero rutted in deep just a handful of times more and held himself there, Wufei’s thigh pressed to his chest as he grunted out his orgasm, his cock throbbing and spilling inside Wufei’s pliant body. They were both panting, and Wufei was still hard. He was still hard even as Heero carefully lowered his leg to the bed and withdrew, watching the trickle of semen leak out of his hole and drip down his thighs to the bed below him. Heero let himself fall to the bed on his side, eyes still closed in blissful delight. For the moment, his earlier rage was forgotten. He was relaxed, and didn’t give a damn about his computer. 

Wufei half sat up, finally stripping off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor, though part of him cringed with the action. He was neater than that normally. But, right now was an extenuating circumstance, and he allowed himself a moment of weakness. His cock was still hard, throbbing against his stomach where it lay. With a frown down at it, then Heero, he knew what he wanted. Using a firm hand, he pushed at Heero’s chest, rolling the Wing pilot onto his back. Heero cracked open an eye to stare at him, giving him an almost questioning look.

“You’re lucky you have a teenage refractory period. Clearly, I have more stamina than you,” Wufei practically purred out.

Indeed, under the scrutiny of his gaze, Heero’s cock was twitching in interest. Stirring again already. As Wufei knelt next to him, he licked his lips and swung his left leg over Heero’s body, straddling his thighs, giving his own smirk. Reaching a hand out, he took Heero’s cock and curled his fingers around the girth of it, giving languid strokes from base to tip and back down. His body thrilled as he felt it stiffen under his careful work, feeling the thickness expand slightly until Heero was fully hard again.

“Can’t wait to be screaming for you again,” he teased, rising up to one leg so he could shift his position.

Carefully, with his hand still curled around the base, Wufei nudged the tip back against his hole and let himself sink down slightly. He gasped as he was breached again, slowly dropping himself down until he was sitting on Heero’s cock. Swinging his leg back, he was firmly on both knees now, and had the perfect amount of leverage. Wufei began to bounce himself up and down, using his thighs to lift himself up, then allowing gravity to pull him back down. His fingers came up to rest on Heero’s chest for extra stabilization. If he curled them out and allowed his nails to bite deep enough into his flesh to draw blood, well that wasn’t entirely his fault. He was aroused and hard, and part of him felt that it was Heero’s fault he was in this state. Heero had come, and Wufei hadn’t.

Rotating his hips slightly, he dropped himself back down at a different angle. This time he shouted as Heero’s cock bottomed out inside him, nudging perfectly at his prostate. 

“Right there huh?” Heero grunted out.

“Yeah, right there,” Wufei growled in response. 

He rode Heero as hard as Heero had fucked him earlier. Used his cock to get himself off, in a selfish attempt to get off and leave Heero hard and desperate again. It was a game, in Wufei’s eyes. Heero had gotten himself off, so now in his own form of justice, he would get himself off and leave Heero hard and wanting. Maybe a third round. One of Heero’s hands came up to brush strands of inky hair away from Wufei’s face, tucking them behind his ear. In a moment of weakness against his petty revenge, Wufei nuzzled his cheek into the touch.

They weren’t a tender pairing. Too fueled by split-second decisions and bodily desires for displays of emotion like normal couples. It was why they worked so well together. Though the longer they kept this up, they both knew that sooner or later, they were going to fall into the emotional aspect, if they weren’t already there and dancing around the issue like Trowa’s tightrope act.

Wufei snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Heero rock upwards with his hips when he’d slacked off a moment too long for Heero’s liking. He gave a wry smile and focused back to the task at hand, working himself up and down again on that amazing cock that was buried inside him. Wufei fucked himself hard, making sure he hit his prostate every damned time, until he was slamming himself down so hard his teeth clacked together. Heero rotated his hips, roughly seeking out his own orgasm once again. He came hard, filling Wufei again with his release, feeling it slowly leaking out of Wufei’s hole, dripping down his balls. It was erotic in its own way, since he’d never even considered it. He shouted himself hoarse as he came in hard spurts right onto Heero’s stomach, too far gone into his pleasure to care how much noise he was making. Shifting forward after long moments, Wufei allowed Heero’s spent cock to slip out of him, pleased as punch that he’d outlasted Heero’s two orgasms. 

Once he was free, he slid to Heero’s side and laid there, panting softly as he regained control of his body in increments. They laid there in silence, Wufei reaching up a tired hand to slick his hair back and off his face.

“Feel better about your laptop?” He finally asked.

“Hn.” Was the only response Heero dignified him with.

 

They fell asleep like that, laying side by side on their backs. At some point, Wufei must have gotten cold, because when Heero awoke scant hours later, they were both covered by a blanket. Heero shifted slightly, just so he could roll his eyes to look at the clock. Even that movement was enough to have Wufei’s dark eyes fluttering open. They didn’t exchange words as they both got up and dressed themselves. Wufei got fresh clothes and brushed his hair, tying it back in its usual fashion, and Heero was relegated to wearing the same thing he’d had on last night for the walk of shame into the common area of the house.

In the kitchen, Trowa was busy making something that involved almost all the vegetables in the house. Quatre looked like he’d been through the wringer. He had heavy bags under his eyes, and his hands were curled around a huge mug of coffee. But, he had that well fucked glow on his face, that four out of the five of them seemed to have in common for early in the morning. And, he wasn’t complaining about being exhausted.

Not that Duo was complaining either. No, his bags were just as dark and heavy looking as Quatre’s. His skin was paler than normal, and his slumped body language screamed exhausted. He kept nodding off then jerking awake with a start. It was almost comical to watch him, his nose within centimeters of touching the milk of his cereal before he’d startle awake, almost shocked to find his face inside the bowl.

“Now I feel better about my laptop,” Heero said cheerfully, grabbing two mugs and heading for the coffee pot.

The laughter of everyone but Duo was enough. Duo’s indignant sputtering was more than enough too, and Wufei was glad he’d let his pride go for one night. It had been one hell of a ride after all. One he was looking forward to again, now that the others knew and weren’t judging either of them for it.

“I hate you all, and your ability to get laid and your lack of respect for my sleep,” Duo groaned out, rubbing a hand across his face in another attempt to wake himself up.

“Next time don’t break something that doesn’t belong to you, and maybe you’ll get to sleep,” Wufei retorted as he took the offered coffee mug from Heero.

He and the brunette shared a look. No, they’d make sure Duo didn’t get much sleep every now and then, just to fuck with him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://moonsandrock.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Gundam Tumblr](http://weiclown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
